Tainted Love
by Baby Girl4
Summary: The final chapter is now up! *Complete* Now that it is officially "done" so to speak. I would love for more people to read and review it!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Before beggining I do not own Piper, Prue Phoebe, Paige, Leo, or Cole. They are the property of Spelling intertainment. I DO own the story though... Enjoy!  
  
The night was chilling, even with the thermostat turned to 85. Phoebe shivered and shrank farther into the bed she was sharing.  
  
"Are you cold?" her husband Cole, asked, his dark eyes drilling into hers.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "Just a little, I guess."  
  
"You guess?Well how about I make it a little warmer in here, Cole suggested as a idea formed in his head.A wave of his hand and torches appeared in every corner of the room and gave off a luminous glow around the bed.  
  
" Phoebe sighed with satisfaction and leaned closer to Cole. "Oh the perks of being married to a half demon."  
  
"So you're warmer?" he asked his eyebrows raised a little as he watched her..  
  
"Well...... not ENTIRELY," she whispered looking at him.  
  
The love in her eyes was unmistakable. This was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Not only was he a dreamboat with his raven black hair and enchanting blue eyes, but he was the most caring, loving, and considerate man she ever met. The only problem was he was half demon. She knew that was a pretty big problem, but hey, every marriage has its problem.  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows and leaned closer until he was almost touching her lips with his own.  
  
"Warmer?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and watched as he closed the space between them and as his lips touched hers.....  
  
"TODAY, BALMY AND BREEZY WITH A SLIGHT CHANCE OF RAIN", the radio blared loudly bringing Phoebe out of her sleep.  
  
Phoebe blinked a few times before realizing it was a dream. The reality of it was she and Cole were iin the middle of a divorce, Cole was still a very powerful demon, and she couldn't risk giving into her heart and lose another sister, or even herself.  
  
Phoebe mustered enough strength to shove the clock off the dresser and into the wall.  
  
At that moment Paige walked into the room and grinned.  
  
" I thought telekinesis was Prue's power?"  
  
Phoebe growled and sat up in bed, her hair sticking up every which way.  
  
"Call it a gift from the grave."  
  
Paige bit her lip and nodded "Uhuh, so I see."  
  
"So whats up? Any new demon that needs vanquishing or is this a social call?" Phoebe asked as she jumped out of her bed and grabbed a pair of pants.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Actually, Piper wants to see you. She said something about you to going to town and picking up those new menus for P3."  
  
"Oh nooo I knew I forgot SOMETHING." Phoebe glanced at her watch and checked the time.  
  
"It's 12:00 so that means if I REALLY hurry I could get there before Piper goes bananas and starts turning people into vegetables."  
  
"Well maybe she won't be so tempramental this time."  
  
Phoebe stopped from tying her shoes. "Paige, she's eight months pregnant." Do you remember the last time she spazed out?"  
  
"Don't remind me, it took three hours to find the right spell to turn the new caterer from a squash back to human... If you can call that human."  
  
"Well maybe she'll be more understanding this time." Phoebe said praying to be right.   
  
Paige gave a her a look before saying "I hope your right..... Because if you don't we are going to have a HUGE vegetable garden outside."" 


	2. We're screwed

A few minutes later Phoebe sat on her bed and sighed of relief.Thank God Piper had told her that new menus wouldn't be in until next week and that she didn't need to pick them up.   
  
Her stomache growled reminding her that she hasn't had anything to eat since early last night.  
She jumped up and as she was walking to the kitchen. She didn't notice someone creeping up beside her.  
The person looked at her before tapping her on the shoulder.  
Phoebe, not expecting anyone home, launched into one of her aerial attack and knocked the mysterious visitor to the ground.  
  
"Cole groaned as he laid on his back. "Nice to see you too."  
  
  
Phoebe looked at him...She was startled he was actually in the house.  
  
"Cole, how the hell did you get in? Wait I know HOW, Let me rephrase that. What are you doing in MY HOUSE?"  
  
Cole sat up as he regained his composure and looked at her."I see you're speaking to me for once. What no kiss?"  
  
"Do NOT tempt me Cole. I can turn you into a toad and you know it. Now I repeat; what are you doing here?  
  
Just as Phoebe was about to perform a banishing spell, Leo orbed in. "Phoebe calm down, I asked him to come."  
  
There was only one look in Phoebe's eyes and that look said: All hell was about to break loose.  
  
"You asked him!" Phoebe's face turned two shades redder than it was..   
  
"You had better have a good explanation Buddy." Phoebe's arms crossed daring him to lie to her.  
  
Leo had seen that look many times on Piper and he knew exactly how to handle it.  
  
He looked at her calmly and started to speak. "I needed Cole to help me with one of my innocents. He knew her previously and I needed some information from him."  
  
  
Phoebe looked at Leo suspiciously. "Why didn't you just ask Piper? She IS a witch you know."  
  
"Because the information I needed is the kind only Cole can give me."   
  
Piper looked from the two of them and shrugged. "Whatever you're doing is between you two. So I am going for a walk and when I get back I expect YOU to be gone." She looked at Cole for effect  
  
"I was hoping to stay for dinner actually, Cole retorted as she walked to the door.  
  
Phoebe took one last look at the man she loved with all her heart.  
  
"Goodbye Cole," she said and closed the door.  
  
Leo looked at Cole the pain in Cole's eyes was unmistakeable.   
  
"Do you think she suspects anything?"  
  
Leo shook his head. "I doubt she can barely see straight right now, let alone suspect anything."  
  
Cole scratched his head and breathed deeply. "I hope you're right because if you aren't... we're both screwed." 


	3. It will get better

Phoebe walked briskly down her driveway and had successfully made it out of her yard before bursting into tears.  
  
She was a mess and she knew it. She quickly wiped her eyes and tried to compose herself as Piper drove up.  
  
Phoebe? Are you ok? Piper asked worridly as she got out of her car.  
  
"Phoebe laughed. "I'm hunky dory.It's just that my soon to be ex husband is inside OUR house conversing with your husband!  
  
Piper wrinkled her nose. "Leo? Why would Leo be talking to Cole? He hasn't said a word to him since we vanquished the Source.. Supposedly."  
  
"How the hell should I know? All I know is I can't take seeing Cole all the time. I can't stand to see him and not be with him."  
  
Piper hugged her sister tightly. "I know honey, I know its hard but it WILL get better.... I promise you that."  
  
Phoebe sniffled, looked at her sister and nodded. You're right. I just need to tough'n up and just make myself see that we aren't meant to be."  
  
Piper looked into a window of the house and saw Cole and Leo sitting and discussing something that looked important.  
  
Piper looked at her and frowned "Phoebe, that might not be it. You might just need some time apart."  
  
"Piper please don't start. No matter what think or what I WANT. Cole is evil whether he wants to be or not. Its in his BLOOD to be.  
  
Piper nodded and changed the topic.  
  
" Do you want to come back in?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head vigorously. "No, I don't think so.... Not now anyway. You go on in. I'm going for a walk."  
  
  
"Ok, Piper agreed pushing Phoebe's dark hair out of her face.I'm going inside to see whats going on. Alright?"  
  
"Ok. Phoebe said walking away. I'll be back in a hour."  
  
Piper waved before walking into the house. The guys were standing now and we're pointing at various things on the walls.  
  
Piper stormed in and started yelling.  
  
"Leo! Cole! What in the HELL are you guys doing HERE????"  
  
Leo immediatly walked closer to his wife. Honey, remember we talked about this the other night.  
  
Piper silenced him with a look."I know why you're here HONEY. I want to know why you're HERE. I just saw Phoebe outside and she's a total basket case!"  
  
Cole walked to the window and watched Phoebe walking down the street. "Maybe I should talk to her, he said walking towards the door.  
  
"Freeze, Piper ordered before Cole took another step.   
  
"Cole, I know you love her, but she needs space right now.Piper reminded him more softly. Now please tell me why you chose HERE of all places for the meeting!"  
  
"I can answer that, Cole said stepping in. We were originally going to meet at my office, but I had a little trouble with something or someone I should say."  
  
Wait, I don't want to here it. We have to plan this carefully, Cole if you love her you will have to stay away for just a bit until I can finish this potion."  
  
Cole was still staring at Phoebe's disappeaing image. I here you, he finally answered looking at Piper.  
  
"Cole, you do realize that if this works you will be completely mortal. No shimmering, energy balls, or anything like that.... Right?"  
  
Cole looked from Leo to Piper, love and courage shining from his eyes. "I know."..............  
  
"Maybe we should just tell Phoebe what we're doing." Leo suggested to the both of them.  
  
"NO, Cole said dead serious. I will NOT put her through any more pain than I already have. If this doesnt work, if I can'r get rid of the demon inside of me, then Phoebe is right. It's too dangerous for me to be around you all and the baby, Leo."  
  
Piper looked at him a new form of admiration forming for him. "Ok, she said quietly. Phoebe won't know. And if it doesn't work... Cole disappears."  
  
As Piper, Leo, and Cole were discussing things, Phoebe was contently walking away from the house, away from her problems, away from her cares, and away from Cole. She was so caught up in her thoughs that she didn't notice something watching her from behind the trees.. Something very evil. 


	4. It's a LONG story

He watched her. Her every move he knew. She was his next victim; the fact that she was a charmed one was an added bonus. He could feel her every move, her pain and anguish. Those were the very emotions that would turn her against the one she truly loved..   
  
He quickly said an incantation and summoned a glowing orb that floated aimlessly. He smiled and with a wave of his hand, sent the ball directly into Phoebe's back. Phoebe gasped and her body lunged forward as the orb took its evil effect. As her body stiffened, so did her heart.....  
  
"What in the world just happened?" She wondered to herself. "It probably had something to do with Cole" She mused walking back up the street to her house. The more she thought about him, the angrier she became. She thought of all of times he put her and her sisters life in danger. Of course the times he saved them out numbered the others, but she wasn't thinking of that at that moment.  
  
Back at the house Cole and Leo were still discussing everything that was going to happen, or supposed to anyway and Piper was away finding the right ingrediants for the spell they were going to perform that night.  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen where Cole and Leo were talking.  
  
Phoebe's eyes narrowed and she felt something she had never quite felt before. Hate.  
  
"COLE", she said incrediously."What in the HELL are you doing here? I thought I said you were to be GONE by the time I got back?"  
  
"Ummm..... Cole fidgeted nervously. " Change of plans?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes dramatically. " I cannot BELIEVE I was married to someone as annoying and overbearing as you are!"  
  
Cole's eyes widened in shock. "Phoebe, what has gotten into you?"  
  
Phoebe smirked. "You know very well what has gotten IN to me Cole. The question is... Can you handle what's coming out?"  
  
Leo's mouth was hanging wide open. "Phoebe, I don't think you're being fair here."  
  
Phoebe glared at him."What's fair? Better yet what's NOT. I'll tell you. I gave my heart and SOUL away to an all powerful demon who has all the power in the world and what is he doing? He has nothing better to do than stalk his ex wife!"  
  
Cole opened mouth to answer, but at that moment Paige walked in, her arms filled with grocery bags   
  
"Ok guys, I know everyone here has their own little life, but how about helping everyone's favorite little sister out for once"........ Paige trailed off as she saw her flaming mad sister, her deeply hurt looking husband and a bewildered Leo looking at her like she lost her mind.  
  
"Paige the only person that truly understands me. I should have listened to you before and not given Beezelbub a chance." Phoebe ranted as shewalked towards Paige."  
  
"Whoa there sister, I know your PMsy, but I think this going to take more than a couple of midol to fix. Paige retorted as she backed away from her sister her hands held high."  
  
"You know Cole I do realize one thing though." Phoebe turned again to face him, her finger pointed high. I realize I've been fighting the wrong thing inside... I've been fighting to love you. I just realized I can't love you when I HATE you."  
  
Cole closed his eyes once more before opening them. When he did he had fire inside of them. "Phoebe, I don't know what cat crawled up your broomstick, but your acting like a two year old."  
  
"Ahh yes the two year old who slept with 100 year old... Sounds yucky doesn't it?"  
  
Cole growled. Phoebe, I love you dearly, so I am going to acknowledge your wishes and disappear... for now." and with that he vanished without a trace.  
  
"Hey Leo..... What should I cook for dinner?" Piper asked walking into the kitched and looking around.  
  
Paige flashed them a million watt smile and started opening and looking under cabinets and shelves. "Well, I'm pretty sure there is a piece of Cole's heart around here somewhere, wouldn't you think so Phoebe?"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes "Really Paige, I was just getting rid of some unwanted trash."  
  
"So you decided to RECYCLE him I see. Well once he's been modified, be sure to put your seal of approval on him for his next witch... er... Wife..... Paige said unpacking her things from the store  
  
"Leo, whats going on here?" Piper asked clearly peturbed by the strange look on Phoebe's face.   
  
Leo rubbed his face and looked at her."It's a long story Piper... A LONG story." 


	5. A man of strength

Piper tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her husband try to think of a logical explanation.  
  
"Well... uh you see... Leo began, not quite looking his wife in the eye.  
  
"For heavens sake Leo, spit it out already.." Piper growled.  
  
"Here I'll do it for you, Leo," Paige offered. Phoebe has FINALLY come to her senses and hates Cole with a PASSION.... Right Pheebs?"   
  
Piper turned her suprised look from Paige to Phoebe. "Phoebe did you say that?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged. Maybe I did; he's an asshole and I needed to get rid of him.  
  
Piper stood there shock registered all over her face.  
  
Wow, you look exactly the way Cole did." Paige said peering at her sisters face with amusement. Only his jaw was a little wider and....  
  
"PAIGE!" Pipe and Leo shouted together.   
  
"Alright, geez, have a cow will ya." Paige muttered.  
  
And YOU, Piper said turning her angry glare back to Phoebe.  
  
"What happened to " I love him so much I can't stand to be without him." Are you possesed?"  
  
"No, I thought you all would be jumping for joy about my decision."  
  
"I am," Paige said cut into the conversation.  
  
Listen Piper, you're my sister, not my mother and well frankly, I don't give a damn about what you think."  
  
And with that Phoebe flounced out the door and out of their hair.  
  
"LEO, what in the HELL was that about?"   
  
Leo shrugged. " I don't know, I can't think of what would have happened to make her act this way."  
  
"I CAN, Paige declared. "She finally decided to drop the creep and move on with her life. I can't believe you guys aren't thrilled."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes."Paige, normally we WOULD be, but I honestly think Cole truly loves her."  
  
"Yeah well I truly loved my black lab in third grade, but I got rid of him when he bit me."  
  
Piper threw up her hands in aggrivation. " Fine. You just sit there and watch as your sister makes an ass out of herself in front of the the one person who loves her as much as we do!"  
  
"Paige sat down and crossed her legs. "You make that sound like a bad thing."  
  
"It is. I want you to look in the book and see if you can find anything about demons that cast hate spells. I'm going to talk to Cole and find out what happened.  
  
Paige smiled."I think I can handle that."  
  
"Good, Leo orb me to Cole's please."  
  
Leo walked to his wife and watched her tight breathing. "Breathe Piper. Breathe"  
  
I am Leo, I'm God Damn INHALING, Piper looked at him and smiledly tightly. "Can we go, or do I need to call a taxi?"  
  
Leo sighed. "This is going to be a long day."   
~~~~~~~~  
At Coles apartment, Cole was pacing back and forth thinking of what had happened earlier.  
  
He knew she was upset and even a little emotional, but he hadn't expected her to turn from sweet and loving Phoebe into a hate infested woman. It just wasn't her nature. He felt so many things at that moment. He longed to see her, to touch her, to kiss her. She was his oxygen. He had been deprived for far too long.  
  
He suddenly let out an angry yell and shot an energy ball into the wall.  
  
Leo and Piper orbed in just in time to see his outburst.  
  
"Piper, get ready to blow him up." Leo cautioned stepping towards him.  
  
Piper watched him as he desicrated the wall.  
  
"No Leo, he's not attacking us..... he's attacking himself."  
  
Cole looked up and saw his former friends. He smiled as he spoke.  
  
" I wasn't aware I had visitors."  
  
Piper walked slowly up to him. He was over a century old and still had that boyish glint in his eyes. But as she looked deeper into his eyes she could tell that the look was slowly becoming a look of pain.  
  
"What do you see?" he whispered softly.  
  
She didn't answer him and still searched his eyes.  
  
"Can't answer.... Or don't want to?" he coaxed.  
  
"I see a man in great pain..... I see a man of great strength, of love and of courage.  
  
Cole sat down on his sofa and relaxed a little. Sometimes I wonder if he still exists."  
  
"How are you?" She asked softly.  
  
Cole gave her a half smile." Pretty good, considering the love of my life despises my entire being."  
  
Cole, don't give up so easily. I don't know whats going on, but I know she loves you with her entire heart."  
  
Cole grunted and picked up a photo of him and Phoebe at the park. "This is so strange. When I look at this photo I see two people so much in love they can't see straight.  
  
"Cole, those people still exist. You just have to look for them."  
  
Cole looked up at her his eyes drilling into hers. "I'm searching with everything I have."  
  
Piper took his hand "I know this is hard to ask, but are you still willing to do the spell for your powers?"  
  
Cole sat there, silently looking at the photo in his hand. "I'll do anything to get her back."  
  
"Ok, let me find out whats really going on with Phoebe first". Piper stood up and glanced at her watch.   
  
"Meet us at the Manor at ten o' clock."  
  
Cole looked at her. "Thank you Piper."  
  
"Don't thank me yet."  
  
Piper walked to Leo, "Are you ready?"  
  
Leo held his arm to her. " I'm ready."........   
  
Piper waved to Cole as they vanished into the air.~~~~~~~~ 


	6. She's BAACK

~Authors note: Hey guys I hope everyone had a great holiday! I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I had a lot of stuff going on with Christmas and all. I also wanted to say that I am changing my rating from R, to PG13. One of my readers wanted to know why I had rated it R.. Well I honestly thought that I would put a lot of hard core stuff in this story, but I just don't feel the need too. So unless I want Phoebe and Cole to have ravenous sex, It will be going to PG13. Enjoy! ~Holly~  
  
"PAIGE.!! I hope you found something! Piper yelled as she ran upstairs.   
  
Paige was looking at the book and looked up when she heard her sister. I just hit bingo, so whats my prize?"  
  
"Your sister's longtime happiness?" Piper asked sitting next to Paige.  
  
Really? I was thinking a trip to the Bahama's.  
  
"Paige," Piper said warningly  
  
Sorry, she said sheepishly.  
  
So what does it say? Piper asked  
  
"The Tainted Lover," Paige began. "A demon who feeds off of couples hate of one another. He puts spells on couples who are destined to to moral good in their relationship."  
  
  
Piper took the book from Paige. "Does it say how to break its spell?" Piper found the place and continued reading. " To break the spell an act of pure love must be performed." Piper frowned. "An act of pure love."  
  
"Can't we just vanquish him and break the spell that way?" Paige question Piper.  
  
"No, it says here that vanquishing him before the spell is broken will bind Phoebe in her hatefulness and it will never be broken." Piper shut the book with a thud. "Well I guess thats that."  
  
"Can't we use the power of three to help us?" Paige persisted.  
  
"No because the third sister has her head up her ass and I doubt will help us! Plus I don't even know where she is." Piper growled   
  
"Wait, who said Phoebe had to be the third sister?" Leo asked as he looked at the girls.................  
  
  
A few minutes later Piper and Paige looked at the formation candles they had just made.  
  
" How do we know we'll even get Prue? I thought you said the last time you tried to summon Prue you just got Grams or Mom?" Paige questioned Piper and Leo.  
  
Piper looked at the last candle she had just lit. " Well because I know my family and as stubborn,  
pigheaded and hormonial as they are, they love Phoebe and will save her."  
  
  
Piper blew a piece of hair out of her face and walked to the book.  
  
Flipping to the right spell; she looked at Paige.  
  
"Ready? she asked holding out her hand.  
  
Paige nodded and grabbed Piper's hand. Together they took a deep breath and chanted.  
  
"Here these words here my cry,   
Spirit from the otherside come into  
me, I summon thee, Cross now   
the great divide."  
  
They watched together as a swarm of brilliant blue lights appeared and swirled until a figure of a woman appeared.  
  
Piper watched and waited as the lights slowly disappeared. She covered her mouth as she reconized the person... Prue.  
  
  
Prue looked around at the familiar surroundings and her eyes rested on her sister. She walked up slowly and threw her arms around her sobbing sister..  
  
Piper wiped her eyes and touched her arm.  
  
"Prue, is it you?"  
  
Prue smiled. "In the flesh."  
  
Piper laughed and hugged her sister once more. "I'm so glad you're here Paige and I need you very much."  
  
"Speaking of Paige, Leo interupted. "Paige, I believe you havent met your oldest sister, Prue." He gently shoved her in front of Prue and watched them for the first time.  
  
"Hi baby sister," Prue said as she reached out and hugged her.  
  
Paige, who was in shock, quickly recovered and returned the hug from her lost sister.  
  
  
Piper watched with tears in her eyes. She had twenty-seven years with Prue, Paige hadn't even had a day with her and it was touching to see the sister unite.  
  
Prue finally released Paige and looked at both her sisters.. "So what have I missed?" 


	7. The human inside a man

The three sister had a short reunion before they proceeded with their plans.  
  
"Do you still have your power?" Piper asked looking at her sister.  
  
Prue shrugged and focused on a photo of Cole. She released her thoughts and the photo flew off the shelf and into the wall with a bang.  
  
"I guess that answers your question." Paige said picking the photo up.   
  
"Good we'll need all our powers later, but first we need to call someone. "COLE" Piper yelled. Get your ass over here!"  
  
Cole materialized in a sulk. "You bellowed?"  
  
Prue pushed her way to the front.  
  
"Hello Cole."  
  
Cole's eyes widened in shock."Prue you're ALIVE."  
  
"What? You can be brought back from the grave, but I can't?"  
  
Cole rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry, I've just been really stressed today."  
  
Prue nodded."The girls told me what happened. I'm here to help you."  
  
"The last time you saw me you hated me."  
  
"The last time I saw you, you were a scum sucking demon."  
  
Cole nodded. "You're right. So you think this will work?" he asked as he fidgited nervously with the collar of his shirt.  
  
Piper nodded at her sisters. "I think it will. Are you ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded yes and Prue clapped her hands.  
  
"Now all we need now is our demon. Cole?" Prue gestured looking at him.  
  
Cole walked into the center of the room. "Are you sure you just can't use a potion?"  
  
"I'm positive. Piper said the power stripping potion gave way when you became the source. "So we're going for a... Oh I don't know... A more perminant effect." Prue said and smiled.  
  
"That is why I have been slaving away on this lovely spell that will dissolve your demon half and your powers". Paige said waving a piece of paper in his face.  
  
"I'll do anything to get Phoebe back. Even if she does hate me."  
  
Piper looked suprised and looked at Paige. "PAIGE, you didn't TELL HIM?"  
  
Paige shrugged. "It didn't come up."  
  
"What you talking about?" Cole asked confused.  
  
"Phoebe doesn't hate you, Cole." Piper told him. "She was attacked and was put under a spell that caused her to hate you."  
  
"Well why the hell haven't you vanquished him?" Cole demanded  
  
"Because Einstein, if we vanquish him the spell will turn perminant and she'll hate you forever," Paige retorted. "But if thats what you want go ahead, I didn't really want you back in the family anyway."  
  
Cole glared at her. "Paige you better do the damn ritual before you forget that I still am a demon and can vaporize your ass."  
  
Leo stepped in quickly. Uh, children, lets not forget why we are here. Prue, can we get on with this?"  
  
"Of course Leo. Ladies assume the position." Prue commanded as they all got into place..  
  
Prue, Piper and Paige all stood together as they recited the spell.  
  
"The demon that stands we now demand that you be replaced  
with the spirit of man that was lost when time began."   
  
They all watched as a Cole was consumed in a flaming fire.   
  
"Was this supposed to happen?" Paige whispered looking at Cole in horror.  
  
"I think so," Prue whispered. "Just watch."  
  
Paige watched as the flames still went strong, they whipped around Cole in a angry haze. They yelled in protest as their master started to disappear. Then suddenly the flames turned to a pale blue glow and then they went out as suddenly as they appeared.  
  
They all stood there as they watched Cole on his knees. He looked up at the ceiling before turning to look at them.  
  
Did it work?" Piper asked walking up cautiously.  
  
Cole stood up and blinked. "I don't know. I don't feel any different.."  
  
"Try using your powers," Prue urged him.  
  
Cole stretched, threw back his arm and released all his energy..  
  
They all watched as nothing happened.  
  
"Ok, no energy balls. Try shimmering," Piper suggested.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and concentraited with all his might.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
Gee, where's a camera when you need one? Paige asked staring at Cole's look of constepation.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes. "Spoken like a true Hallewell."  
  
Piper cleared her throat. "Cole, theres one more thing we need to do to see if your human or not."  
  
Cole didn't like that look in Piper's eyes. "Whats that?"  
  
Paige approached him with a knife. "We need to see if you can feel pain. Belthazar couldn't feel pain, so we need to see if Cole, the human, can."  
  
"So you're going to STAB me?" he said incrediously  
  
"It's just a little poke, Cole, Paige said walking towards him."Besides if you really are human then Leo will heal you."  
  
Cole looked at her suspiciously. "Paige, don't take this the wrong way, but I've seen you with steak and you aren't coming near me with that thing.  
  
Piper tried to take the knife from Paige's hand. "Paige," she grunted. "I can't do it if you don't let go."  
  
"Why can't I do it?" I promise to avoid any major organs." Paige whined pathetically.  
  
Suddenly the knife flew from Paige's hands into Prue's hand. Prue grinned with satisfaction.  
  
"I guess Piper didn't tell you that I have a short attention span."  
  
Prue approached Cole with the knife. "Okay Cole I'm going to go as easy as I can so just stay with me."  
  
Cole grunted a reply."Just do it already."  
  
Prue took the knife plunged it into Cole's upper right side.  
  
Cole yelled in agony. " God dammit Prue! I thought you said you were going to go easy."  
  
Prue shrugged. "Well I could have gone for your heart."  
  
"Okay, I think we have proved our point. Piper announced going over to Cole. "Leo,.will you come and do your heavenly angel duty and heal our innocent please."  
  
Leo came over to Cole. He placed his hands over Cole's wound gently and started his healing process.   
  
Everyone waited anxiously as they waited to see if Cole would heal.  
  
Leo focused everything that was in him on Cole. He watched as the wound turned blue and then vanished.  
  
Leo helped Cole sit up. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Like I just had the wind knocked out of me." Cole said.  
  
"Or the demon perhaps, Paige said as she helped Cole to his feet.  
  
As soon as Cole was standing, he started for the door. He was almost to the door when Prue blocked his way.  
  
"Where are you going?" she demanded.  
  
"I'm going to bake cookies," Cole retorted. "Where do you think? I'm saving my wife."  
  
"And just how are you going to do that? Sing her a song? You're mortal remember?"  
  
"Cole," Piper trying to think of a way to talk to him tactfully. "Lets all go together. I mean you can't do anything without us and we can't do anything without you."  
  
Cole stood there with an impatient look on his face."Well what are we waiting for?"  
  
Paige scowled and grabbed her coat. "Its moments like this that I wish he was a demon so we could vanquish him... AGAIN." 


	8. He'll be waiting

"This is the last place she would be," Cole said walking towards a mausolium.  
  
Piper, Prue, Paige and Leo stopped.  
  
"Are you sure she'd be HERE?" Piper asked frowning at him.  
  
Cole gestured with his hand. "She's hates me right now, so I'm thinking she'll go as far away from me as possible. Somewhere where she CAN'T hate."  
  
"Which means coming to her mother's grave." Leo finished for him.  
  
Piper walked towards the door. "Are you coming?" she asked stopping at the entrance. The others quickly followed her into the eery tomb. Silence covered all the walls and faint smells of moss and decay crept up and down the halls. Cole led the way as he searched for what he came to find. He turned another corner and there she was. His strength, his hope and his love, he was amazed at how this one person had such an effect on his life..... There she was. She was sitting by her mothers casket with a far away look on her face.  
  
He motioned for the others to approach Phoebe.   
  
"I don't want to. She might run." he whispered to Prue.   
  
Piper ended up approaching her.   
  
"Phoebe, sweetie, its Piper." she said gently as she walked towards her sister.  
  
Phoebe looked at her with wild eyes. "Where is HE"... she hissed her eyes roaming the small area between them..  
  
"Who?" Piper asked playing dumb.  
  
Phoebe stood up. "You know who, don't play games with me!"  
  
Cole, who was listening, took a deep breath and stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Phoebe, baby," he said slowly. "Just calm down."  
  
"Calm down," she growled as she turned from Cole towards Piper. "You betrayed me!"  
  
"Phoebe, we're trying to help you." Piper said backing away. "You want to be helped don't you."......  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Paige asked from where she was watching.  
  
"The hate has manefested in her heart," Leo said watching the two sisters from the distance.  
  
Paige looked at the three in the center. "I thought the book said that the spell wouldn't become perminant unless we vanquished the demon."  
  
"The book is right. But the longer she stays under the spell the harder it is for her to fight it."  
  
Paige looked at Pru and Leo.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets kick some ass.".....  
  
Phoebe looked back at Cole, hatred shooting from her eyes.  
  
"What do you want to hear? I hate you Cole. I hate the very being of you. I hate the way you made me feel when we were together, I hate the look in your eyes when you look at me, and worst of all, I hate the way you changed me."  
  
Cole looked at her with tears of pain glistening in his eyes. He knew that it was the spell talking and not her, but he also knew there had to be some truth to what she was saying.  
  
"Phoebe, you don't mean that do you.?" Don't you remember everything we have shared with each other?" Cole asked, his voice thick with emotion. "We have shared so many things. Our feelings, our fears, our lives, and our SOULS with each other. Can't you see that all of the things you hate about me, I love about you."  
  
"I... I"..... Phoebe faltered looking confused.   
  
Suddenly there was loud clapping in the background and a hideous demon emerged.  
  
"Well done, I am happy to say that my young protege is learning to hate quite nicely." He said walking over to Phoebe and caressing her cheek.  
  
The sight of this demon this MONSTER touching his wife was unbearable for Cole. He went to summon a energy ball but nothing happened.  
  
The demon turned to Cole. "Whats the matter Cole? Witches have your powers?" He cackled loudly and faced them.  
  
"I have to say Cole, you did a marvelous job with her. I'm was suprised to see so much hurt in such a beautiful person, but it just made more hate towards you."  
  
Piper looked anxiously at Prue.  
  
"What now?" she mouthed to her sister.  
  
Prue shook her head. "Not now," she mouthed back.  
  
They all watched as the scene unfolded.  
  
The demon walked next to Cole. " AHH, Belthazor, It was such a shame when I heard you were no more. I mean to completely relinquish your powers for a girl... better yet a WITCH. I was completely shocked, but tell me, he smiled and whispered. "Is she as good in bed as I hear she is?"  
  
Cole, who was holding on by a thin strand of strength as it was, finally let go. He let his temper go and started pummeling the demon for all it was worth. The demon rolled away from Cole and threw him against the wall and knocked him unconscious.  
  
He laughed and a spear formed in his hand. "It was nice to finally meet the great and powerful Belthazor." He laughed again before throwing the spear aimed directly for Cole's heart.   
  
"NOOOOOOO! Phoebe suddenly yelled running trying to beat the arrow in time. She threw herself in front of Cole just in time for the spear to pierce her own heart.. She went limp in Cole's lap.   
  
Cole awoke to find his wife in her own pool of blood.  
  
"Oh GOD," he cried in agony, cradling her against his chest.  
  
Piper, Prue, Paige and Leo started running towards their fallen sister.   
  
"Oh no you don't," the demon hissed. He started to throw another spear, but Prue sent him flying into the wall.   
  
"Piper, blow him up!" Paige yelled.  
  
Piper stopped a look of fierce hatred on her face."Hey lover," she called. He looked at her with a scowl on his face.  
  
"I think this belongs to you." She yelled as she waved her hands, and sent him into a demonic ash.   
  
Cole was still holding onto Phoebe when her sisters arrived..  
  
"Its my fault!" he cried. "I killed her. I killed the one woman who had my heart."  
  
Phoebe stirred slightly. "Baby, don't say that," she whispered touching his face. "You kept me alive."   
  
Cole looked into her eyes. "Phoebe, you're going to be ok. Trust me."  
  
"I always did,"she whispered. "Cole," she said hoarsly.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?", he asked straining to hear her.  
  
"I love you," she said clearly enough for him to hear. With those words, she passed out of that world and into the next.  
  
Cole looked at his wife's serene face. "I love you too."  
  
"LEO, get the hell over here!" Piper yelled breaking down in sobs.  
  
Leo orbed to Phoebe. He knelt down to check on Phoebe.   
  
"She's.... Dead...." he said finally.  
  
Paige and Piper were holding each other in a tight embrace.  
  
"I can't lose another sister Leo," Piper cried hugging Leo.  
  
"Piper there's nothing else I can do, she's passed. Leo said looking into Piper's painful eyes.  
  
Cole just sat there stroking Phoebe's hair continiously.   
  
"It's gonna be ok," he kept saying over and over to himself.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening," Paige whispered to herself  
  
"It's not," Prue said orbing in. "At least not yet."  
  
"Where were you," she demanded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Prue looked at her. "I have been sent back with a message," she said and knelt down to Phoebe.  
  
"It's not your time baby sister." She looked at Cole. "You both have proven that you love each other. Cole, you gave up you immortality for someone you didn't think you would ever get back, and Phoebe, gave up her life for a man everyone else gave up on. That is they both commited acts of pure love."  
  
Cole looked at her tears down his face."What are you going to do?" he asked  
  
"I'm giving you both a second chance, she said and she bent down gently kissed her sister's cheek.  
  
Phoebe suddenly stirred in Cole's arms.   
  
"Cole?" She asked her eyes fluttering open.  
  
Cole started laughing then crying as he held her tight.  
  
"Yes baby, it's me."  
  
"Oh Cole, it was beautiful. I saw Gram's and mom, and I saw someone who had a message for you."  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "He said he was your dad and to tell you that he'd be waiting for you as long as it took."   
  
Cole started crying again. "Phoebe, I love you so much."  
  
Phoebe smiled weakly. "I just wish I could have seen Prue."  
  
"I think I can help you with that," someone said and Pru sat next to her sister  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened in shock and she went from Cole's arms to her sister's. She held her tight as she whispered. "You ARE my guardian angel after all.".  
  
  
~Authors Note: Guys there will be one final chapter, the epilogue. Let me just say Cole and Phoebe have a lot of Catching up to do! 


	9. Epilogue

~Authors note: Guys this is the FINAL chapter of the story. "I'm kinda sad, but I know I can move on to different stories and that excites me! There was a mention of sex scenes in the reviews and well I would have done it, but I don't really have any experience with those and since my family can access all of my work, I decided against it. But anyway. Enjoy the story! P.S. I didn't know what Phoebe's actual middle name was, so I made one up... Don't sue me!!!  
  
  
Phoebe walked through her front door and slammed it shut. She didn't think anyone was home which was strange because it was Monday night and usually the Halliwell Manor was alive with people coming in and out. She was glad though, it had been such a long time she had been able to relax.  
  
It had been three weeks since the whole ordeal with Cole and she knew beyond a doubt she loved him and she knew she wanted to be with him, but Cole had not seen or spoken to her since that night that Prue said goodbye. She walked to the kitchen and opened a Mountain Dew, it was then that she noticed a envelope addressed to her.  
  
"Dear Phoebe, follow your intuition and find the suprise!"  
  
Phoebe closed the note and grinned. She had always liked suprises, but she usually she was the one giving them. Her intuition told her to go to the staircase she ran to the staircase and there was a single red rose with a card attached to the bannister. She took the rose,and then opened the card.  
  
" For being beautiful." It simply read. She laughed, she calmed down and then wondered where to go next. She was about to give up when she saw a small piece of paper on the otherside of the bannister.  
  
"Dear Phoebe, follow your gut to find your next suprise!"   
  
She folded the letter up and frowned. Her gut was saying she was hungry, so she went back to the kitchen and started looking in the cabinets. She finally looked in her fridge and she was a a german chocolate cake with her name on it, literally. She smiled. German chocolate was her favorite flavor. She looked more closely and noticed something else written on it.   
  
"For being smart" she laughed and looked around for another note to tell her where to go next. She found it wedged between the mayo and musturd.  
  
"Dear Phoebe, Go where the action is."  
  
She folded the note and quickly thought of the places that could be. The most likely place was the attic where the book was. Lord knows there had been enough action there to last three lifetimes She quickly bounded up the stairs and into the attic. She looked all around before finding another rose and a note taped to the book of spells.  
  
"For being bewitching." she read and howled with laughter." She was still laughing when she found her next set of directions.  
  
"Dear Phoebe, go where the action is.... AGAIN."  
  
Phoebe read the note again. She quickly thought of the places that could be until a idea formed in her head. She walked out of the closet and walked to Her and Cole's old bedroom.   
  
"There certainly was enough action going on in here," she muttered opening the door. The room was dark except for a few candles. She looked around a noticed a dozen long stemmed red roses laying on her bed. She went over and smelled them and picked up the card attached.  
  
"For being the woman I love." she read softly to herself. She was touched at the lengths Cole had gone for her. Giving him her heart was nothing compared to what he had given up for her. She tucked the card away with the others and picked up the next set of directions.  
  
"Dear Phoebe, follow your heart for your final suprise," it read. Phoebe's heart was now telling her to turn around. She slowly turned around and saw the man of her dreams standing in front of her.  
  
Cole looked at her deeply. "I see you found the clues."  
  
Phoebe looked down at the stack of roses in her arms. "I guess I did."  
  
Cole took the flowers from her arms and put them down. He took her hand and gently brought her to the bed. They sat down together and just stared at each other.  
  
"Phoebe," he started to say, but he was cut off when Phoebe placed to fingers over his lips.  
  
"Shhhh," she whispered not taking her eyes off of him. "Let me talk first." she said taking her hand off his mouth.  
  
"I want to tell you something." She began and took his hand in hers. "YOU are my strength, you are my light when I can't see. "Best of all, you are my heart. It beats everyday with the love I have for you and NOTHING will ever change that," she paused before continuing. "I loved you when you were the demon, I loved you when you were the source, and I love you as the man you are today."  
  
Cole looked at her and leaned in and tenderly kissed his wife. He stopped to say one thing that was on his mind. "I love you, Phoebe Marie Halliwell and if you let me, I'll show you all the different ways I do"   
  
Phoebe leaned in and kissed him with such passion that it knocked the air out of both of them.  
  
Cole looked at her breathlessly. "So I guess this means you will?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him coyly."On one condition."  
  
"Whats that?"  
  
"You have to tell me how you got my entire family out of the house. I have been trying for years to get them to leave. and they never do. I swear they are like cockroaches"  
  
Cole rubbed his chin. "Well it was easy actually. I promised Paige we would name our first born after her, and I told Piper and Leo that I would get Puddle of Mudd to come to P3."  
  
Phoebe looked at him suspiciously. " First born? Just what do you think we're doing tonight Cole Turner?  
  
Cole looked at her a twinkle in his eyes. "Wait and see."  
  
He leaned in and kissed on her lips. He was willing and waiting for this, just has he started to deepen the contact, she started laughing.... HARD.  
  
"What?" he asked indignantly. "I know its been a while but it hasn't been THAT long."   
  
Phoebe waved her hands and laughed harder. "No its not that its just, have you given ANY thought to our child's name that you promised PAIGE you'd give to it.?  
  
Cole shrugged."Paige Turner,so what?"  
  
"Honey, Paige Turner... PAGE TURNER. Can you imagine the teasing she'll get in school?"  
  
Cole shrugged. "So we'll homeschool her."  
  
Phoebe laughed even harder. "Oh Piper will LOVE that one." she stopped when she caught the look on Cole's face.  
  
"Cole what are you doing?" Phoebe asked noticing the look of mischief in Cole's eyes.  
  
He leaned and whispered. " How about we get started on that family?"  
  
Phoebe looked at him and pushed him down on the bed. " You know thats not a bad idea."   
  
He kissed her and then looked at her. "I think this is going to be a long night."  
  
She looked at the man below her. " I think you're right."..............  
  
  
Phoebe suddenly woke up with a sudden jolt. "Oh please not another dream, she muttered. This one was a doozy. It was almost as if he was here with her. She sat up and started to get out of bed when something caught her eye, or rather someone. A huge wave of relief rushed through her when she saw Cole's beautiful face sleeping contently. She moved closer to Cole's sleeping side and laid back down.   
  
With her head on his chest, she whispered. "You ARE the man of my dreams." With a sigh of relief, she drifted back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Cole opened his eyes and looked at her. "Sleep well, my angel," he said and went back to sleep.  
  
The END!!!!! 


End file.
